Leben und lieben in Hogwarts
by Erinnye
Summary: Eine Wette und ein Maskenball, die vieles verändern. Drei Paare, die sich nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten annähern.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Leben und lieben in Hogwarts

**Autor: **Erinnye

**Kapitel: **1/?

**Rating: **in den späteren Kapiteln eindeutig M. Außerdem sollten sich Leute, die **Slash **nicht obsessiv lieben, lieber fernhalten -g-

**A/N:** Ich habe die ersten 4 Kapitel dieser FF vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schon einmal hochgeladen, sie aber mittlerweile überarbeitet und generell daran weitergeschrieben. Ich hoffe ich finde beim zweiten Versuch wieder einige Leser .

**Disclaimer: **gehört alles Mrs. Rowling, nur die Handlung ist meine

**~ Kapitel 1 ~  
**

Erschöpft räkelte sich Blaise auf Dracos Bett und drehte sich schließlich zu seinem besten Freund um, der neben ihm auf dem Bett lag. Blaise stützte sein Kinn in eine seiner Handflächen und betrachtete Draco, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der schwarzen Satinwäsche ruhte.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam Blaise sanften Lippen. „Draco, mir ist langweilig, lass uns irgendetwas machen!" forderte er den Platinblonden auf und sah ihn aus erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Doch Dracos einzige Reaktion bestand vorerst nur darin, dass er seine alabasterfarbene Stirn in tiefe Falten legte und mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme stöhnte, dass er Kopfschmerzen hätte. „Du musst dich ja auch nicht Tag ein, Tag aus mit dieser albernen Kuh Pansy herumschlagen." knurrte Draco schließlich und blinzelte seinen Freund aus den Augenwinkeln genervt an.

Gerade Blaise sollte ihn doch eigentlich verstehen, war dieser nunmal der einzige, der den jüngsten Spross des Malfoyclans in und auswendig kannte. Aber wenn man sich nicht einmal von seinem besten Freund Mitleid erwarten konnte, auf was war dann in dieser Welt überhaupt noch Verlass?

Draco schloss seine Augen wieder ganz fest, schlug die Lider energisch nieder, und versuchte sich so gut wie nur irgend möglich auf etwas Irrelevantes zu konzentrieren, Hauptsache war Pansy drängte sich nicht wieder mit ihrem penetranten Verhalten in seine Gedanken. Verdammt, jetzt dachte er ja schon wieder an sie, dieses Weib war wirklich die Pest. Selbst ohne ihre physische Anwesenheit quälte sie Draco weiter.

Der Blonde versuchte mit seiner ganzen geballten Willenskraft seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren, so dass er anfangs gar nicht mitbekam, dass Blaise etwas zu ihm sagte. Erst als Zabini es nun etwas energischer wiederholte nahm er ihn wahr, schien aber die Bedeutung der Worte nicht ganz begriffen zu haben: „Was meinst du mit ‚Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach Pansy loszuwerden'? Hast du etwa ein Geheimnis vor mir?"

Draco setzte sich erwartungsvoll, aber dennoch mit dem gewohnten Misstrauen in den Augen, auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende seines Himmelbettes während er Blaise mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah.

Blaise hingegen grinste ihn nur an und setzte sich dann ebenfalls auf ehe er Draco seine Theorie bezüglich Pansy erläuterte: „Nun, du weißt ja wohl, dass Pansy wie wir alle deinen Ruf hier in Hogwarts kennt. Sie weiß, dass du bereits die meisten Mädchen aus Slytherin flachgelegt hast und da nicht mehr viele weibliche Schlangen übrig sind, rechnet sie sich nun einfach ziemlich gute Chancen bei dir aus, da du ja bekanntermaßen jedes Mädchen nur ein einziges Mal beglückst."

Blaise grinste ihn selbstsicher an während Draco nun langsam die Geduld mit seinem besten Freund verlor: „Zabini, ich habe dir mit Sicherheit nicht Zutritt zu meinem eigenen, privaten Reich gewährt nur damit du mir jetzt vorschlägst mich in Abstinenz zu üben um Pansy loszuwerden. Mit Sicherheit nicht, mein lieber Freund!"

Der Blonde knurrte wütend und spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken den anderen einfach vor die Tür zu setzen, als er bemerkte, dass dieser amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte und wollte ihn gerade zornig anfahren als Blaise anfing sich zu rechtfertigen und somit vielleicht sein Leben zu retten, es zumindest für eine Weile verlängerte: „Das habe ich ja auch mit keinem einzigen Wort erwähnt, lieber Draco. Mein Plan sieht genau genommen ganz anders aus: Du musst Pansy einfach weismachen, du hättest kein Interesse mehr an Mädchen, dann lässt sie garantiert schneller von dir ab als du es dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen könntest!"

Die Reaktion des Blonden auf diesen Vorschlag ließ natürlich nicht lange auf sich warten und fiel sogar deutlich heftiger aus als Blaise es erwartet hatte: „SCHWUL? Bist du denn wahnsinnig? Ein Malfoy kann doch nicht schwul sein, eher läuft Dumbledores Goldjunge zu uns Slytherins über! So unvorstellbar ist das, geht das in dein Spatzenhirn rein, Zabini?" fauchte er ihn wütend an, wäre ihm beinahe auch an die Kehle gesprungen, hätten ihm seine Gedanken nicht wieder einen Streich gespielt und ihm ein fiktives Szenario vorgespiegelt, das darstellte wie Lucius Malfoy wohl reagieren mochte würde sein Sohnemann, der Stolz der ganzen Familie, ihm offenbaren, dass er schwul wäre. Sein Vater würde ihm wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreissen oder - noch schlimmer - ihn in die Obhut seiner zweifelsohne geistesgestörten Tante Bella geben.

Blaise beobachtete mit einem besorgten Lächeln wie Dracos Augen seltsam abwesend wirkten und stupste ihn leicht an: „Alles klar, Mann? Ich dachte ja eigentlich, dass du so ziemlich alles machen würdest um diese Kuh loszuwerden, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich mich schon sehr auf die Homoversion von dir gefreut habe, deshalb möchte ich mir das auch unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen ..."

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an, verstand kein Wort von dem was Blaise von sich gab und am wenigsten verstand er was dieser vorhatte. Mit einem Gefühl der Selbstsicherheit, das nur ein Malfoy sein Eigen nennen konnte, verschränkte er seine Hände hinter dem Kopf, schloss seine silberfarbenen Augen und wartete einfach nur ab was sein bester Freund noch zu sagen hatte. Was auch immer es sein würde, er würde damit fertig werden, denn schließlich wurde ein Malfoy mit wirklich allem fertig.

Doch Blaise Zabini war nicht umsonst sein engster Vertrauter, er wusste ziemlich gut wo man einen Malfoy anzupacken hatte wenn man etwas erreichen wollte – an seinem Stolz.

„Deshalb schlage ich dir eine kleine Wette vor: Ich wette, dass es dir nicht gelingt Pansy davon zu überzeugen, dass du schwul bist. Also, was sagst du dazu, Dracy-Darling?"

Wütend funkelte Draco ihn an, zu sehr hatten ihn Blaise letzte Worte an Pansy erinnert, die Tag für Tag wie eine Klette an ihm hing und seine Umhänge vollsabberte so dass der Blonde sich regelmäßig dazu gezwungen sah diese zu verbrennen. Abgesehen davon wusste er, dass er in einer Zwickmühle steckte. Zum Einen durfte ein Malfoy prinzipiell keine Wette ausschlagen, das erlaubte sein Stolz einfach nicht und außerdem wäre es ein Zeichen der Schwäche. Andererseits konnte er die Wette auch nicht annehmen, oder?

Doch was war ein schwuler Sohn – ein angeblich schwuler Sohn, um das an dieser Stelle nur noch einmal zu betonen – schon gegen einen Sohn, der den Stolz der Familie mit Füßen getreten hatte?

Draco fällte eine Entscheidung, die ihm so schwer fiel, dass er vermeinte einen zentnerschweren Felsbrocken auf seiner Brust zu spüren.

„Was ist der Wetteinsatz, Zabini? Wenn ich bei dieser Sache schon mitmache, dann will ich wenigstens etwas zu lachen haben wenn ich dich verlieren sehe."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf Blaise Lippen, das zum Ausdruck brachte wie zufrieden er in diesem Augenblick war. Er kannte Draco wirklich gut, vielleicht sogar zu gut.

Er zwang sich dazu nicht allzu überheblich zu grinsen während er Draco ansah und diesem verkündete was bei dieser Wette auf dem Spiel stand: „Wenn du verlierst – wovon ich nun einfach ausgehe – musst du Potter vor versammelter Mannschaft küssen. Sollte tatsächlich ich verlieren gilt das Selbe für mich. Also, einverstanden?"

Blaise hielt seinem besten Freund die Hand hin während er ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, man konnte ja schließlich nie wissen ob Draco nicht doch noch auf die Idee kommen könnte seinem Freund für diese hinterlistige Gemeinheit an die Kehle zu gehen.

Aber Draco hatte bereits wieder seine Maske aufgesetzt, verbarg geschickt jegliche Gefühle während er Blaise Hand ergriff und diese fest aber ruhig schüttelte. „Ehrensache."

Innerlich freute sich Blaise darüber, dass diese Sache nun endlich geritzt war und er in nächster Zeit wohl viel Spaß zu erwarten hatte, dennoch machte er sich auch ein wenig Sorgen um ihre Freundschaft als Draco sich wieder hinlegte und wortlos an den grünen Baldachin über sich starrte.

Minutenlang verharrten sie schweigend bis Draco die drückende Stille schließlich doch noch durchbrach und seine Worte an Blaise richtete: „Du weißt aber schon, dass du es immer wieder schaffst mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, nicht wahr?"

Seine Stimme klang überraschend ruhig und Blaise war im ersten Moment zu verdutzt um überhaupt darauf antworten zu können. Er ließ seinen Blick über das hellblonde Haar seines Freundes gleiten, das diesem im Moment ungewohnter Weise wirr ins Gesicht hing.

Ehe sie sich gemeinsam in Dracos Zimmer zurückgezogen hatten, waren sie auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen und hatten hart und ausgiebig trainiert, schließlich stand ein wichtiges Spiel gegen Gryffindor an, das Draco auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte und als bester Freund hatte Blaise natürlich die Aufgabe ihn in jeglicher Hinsicht zu unterstützen.

Blaise betrachtete seinen Freund mit einem Lächeln. In Momenten wie diesen merkte er immer wieder aufs Neue wie viel ihm der Blonde tatsächlich bedeutete, war er doch viel mehr als nur ein Schulfreund für ihn.

Blaise robbte ein Stück zu Draco, drehte sich auf den Rücken und bettete seinen Kopf auf den Bauch des Blonden – einen Bauch, von dem er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste wie durchtrainiert er war. Dracos Muskeln schienen beinahe zu wissen wie sehr sie sich ausprägen durften ohne dabei übertrieben zu wirken.

„Du bist doch nicht böse auf mich, oder?" flüsterte er wobei ein Hauch von Angst in seiner Stimme mitschwang und eben diese sonst so geschickt verborgene Facette von Blaise Persönlichkeit, diese Verletzlichkeit und Unsicherheit war es, die Draco dazu brachte sanft zu lächeln und mit einer Hand über das Haar seines besten Freundes zu streichen.

„Ich könnte dir doch nie wirklich böse sein, egal was für einen bescheuerten Plan du auch immer haben magst."

Beruhigt schloss Blaise die Augen und seine Sinne konzentrierten sich vollkommen auf den Klang von Dracos Atem und dessen Brustkorb, der sich bei jedem Atemzug spürbar hob und senkte.

Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Draco überzeugter Hetero war, wenn ihm nicht allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran einen Schwulen zu spielen übel geworden war, hätte sich Blaise vielleicht Hoffnungen gemacht. Doch unter diesen Umständen war das schlicht und einfach unmöglich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Leben und lieben in Hogwarts

**Autor: **Erinnye

**Kapitel: **2/?

Dank an meine beiden Reviewer:

lufa: Ich hoffe dir wird die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefallen, falls es dich beruhigt: Es wird sich nicht alles nur um Slash drehen ^^

Weltherrscherchen: Blaise Motive bleiben abzuwarten, ich hoffe du liest weiter fleißig mit und findest auch Gefallen an den anderen Pairings

**Kapitel 2**

Wie jeden Tag verschlief Harry auch an diesem Morgen und wurde erst wach als Seamus und Ron mit vereinten Kräften und Stimmen auf ihn einbrüllten.

Als der Junge, der lebt gerade verschlafen seine Augen öffnete, traf ihn auch noch ein Kopfkissen an der Stirn, welches Ron aus letzter Verzweiflung geworfen hatte. Mit einem überraschten Grunzen fegte der Grünäugige das Kissen von seinem Gesicht und setzte sich auf.

Nach dieser recht zweifelhaften aber unumstritten wirksamen Aktion nun endlich wach fragte er, während er nach seiner Brille suchte und diese dann schließlich auf seiner Nase platzierte, seine Freunde was denn los wäre.

Würde Harry mit seinen wirr vom Kopf abstehenden Haaren und seinen strahlenden Augen nicht so herzerweichend aussehen, wären Ron und Seamus nun wahrscheinlich wütend auf ihn gewesen, so aber erklärten sie ihm nur schnell, dass er verschlafen hätte und sich doch mal besser beeilen sollte.

„Du erinnerst dich doch sicher daran, dass Dumbledore gemeint hatte, dass er heute nach dem Frühstück etwas verkünden will." erinnerte ihn Ron während sein bester Freund aus dem Bett sprang und immer noch leicht verwirrt nach seiner Kleidung suchte, sie schließlich fand und anzog.

Nach einem missglückten Versuch den dunklen Haarschopf irgendwie zu bändigen, verließen die drei im Laufschritt den Schlafsaal und eilten nebeneinander her wobei jeder von ihnen seine eigene Vorstellung von dem hatte, was der Schulleiter wohl bald verkünden würde. Alle miteinander hofften sie natürlich, dass es sich dabei um etwas Angenehmes handeln würde und damit waren sie auch nicht alleine, denn als sie den großen Speisesaal betraten, saßen an jedem der vier Tische unzählige Schüler, die sich sichtlich den Kopf darüber zerbrachen.

Doch zumindest Ginny, die – was Augen und Haare betraf – ihrem Bruder wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, schien kurzzeitig auf andere Gedanken zu kommen als die drei Jungen mit ziemlicher Verspätung am Tisch der Gryffindors ankamen. Jedenfalls wirkte es so als sie Seamus mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte, ihren Bruder und Harry allerdings kaum eines Blickes würdigte.

Ron wusste nicht wieso er es tat, aber er stieß Seamus unsanft an und raunte ihm mit hörbar gereizter Stimme zu, dass er sich lieber hinsetzen sollte wenn er vor Dumbledores Ansprache noch schnell etwas essen wollte. Ginny strafte ihren Bruder mit einem vorwurfsvollen und verständnislosen Blick und Seamus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten um Ron nicht wütend anzufahren.

Harry bekam von diesem kleinen Vorfall allerdings schon gar nichts mehr mit. Er hatte sich hingesetzt und wollte gerade anfangen zu essen als sein Blick beiläufig über den Tisch der Slytherins glitt. Für gewöhnlich interessierte es ihn nicht was bei den Schlangen vor sich ging, außer wenn sie es augenscheinlichn mal wieder auf ihn und seine Freunde abgesehen hatten, aber die Situation, die sich in diesem Moment dort abspielte, faszinierte ihn auf Grund ihrer Ungewöhnlichkeit dann doch.

Harry glaubte seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen nicht – Draco schien tatsächlich wütend auf Blaise zu sein.

„Dabei sind Malfoy und Zabini doch für gewöhnlich unzertrennlich..." wunderte sich Harry und war im nächsten Augenblick schon froh darüber, dass niemand seine gemurmelten Worte gehört hatte, seine Freunde hätten ihn ohnehin nur für verrückt erklärt wenn sie gemerkt hätten, dass er sich so etwas ähnliches wie Gedanken über Draco Malfoy, seinen erklärte Erzfeind, machte.

Widerwillig wandte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Blick wieder ab und konzentrierte sich auf sein Essen, was seine Freunde – wie er nun feststellte – inzwischen auch taten. Nur Ron warf Ginny hin und wieder einen Blick zu, dessen Bedeutung Harry einfach nicht verstehen konnte, scheinbar wusste er doch nicht so viel über seinen besten Freund wie er immer geglaubt hatte.

„Nun hör endlich auf dich wie eine durchgeknallte Furie aufzuführen, Draco, sogar Potter sieht schon her!" entgegnete Blaise seinem Freund, welcher ihm in diesem Moment das erste Mal in ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft wirklich Angst machte.

Eine Strähne des platinblonden Haares hatte sich vor Wut aus der perfekten Frisur gelöst und hing Draco nun ins Gesicht. Seine sonst silbern glitzernden Augen hatten einen dunkleren Farbton angenommen und funkelten Blaise nun düster an: „Ich soll aufhören mich aufzuführen?" Dracos Stimme war zwar vorsichtshalber leiser geworden da Pansy nicht unweit von ihnen saß und sie bekanntlich was Draco anging sehr gute Ohren hatte, war allerdings noch genauso wütend: „Die Wette bestand darin, dass ich Pansy weismachen soll ich wäre schwul. Ich war damit einverstanden und jetzt wo es ernst wird kommst du mit dieser Kleinigkeit, dass du mir nicht helfen willst? Wen hast du denn gedacht würde ich mir aussuchen? Natürlich würde ich dich anbaggern und zwar nicht nur weil du mein bester Freund bist, der – wie ich nur mal nebenbei erwähnen möchte – immer zu mir halten sollte, sondern weil du zusätzlich auch noch der Einzige bist, der weiß, dass ich diese ganze Homo-Show nur spielen würde. Also, Blaise Zabini, sag mir nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Grund warum du mir nicht hilfst oder ich reisse dir in aller Öffentlichkeit den Kopf ab und schenke ihn Pansy zum Andenken!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte spannungsgeladene Stille zwischen den beiden, gemeingefährliche Blitze durchzuckten Dracos sturmgraue Augen.

Hinter Blaise Stirn ratterte es, er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten um Draco nicht noch weiter aufzuregen: „Punkt Eins: Ich bin mir sicher, dass Pansy wohl lieber deinen Kopf hätte, mit meinem weiß sie wahrscheinlich nichts anzufangen. Punkt Zwei: Ich habe mit dir gewettet und da werde ich dir doch kaum dabei helfen wollen diese Wette zu gewinnen. Punkt Drei: Ich würde auf die Annäherungsversuche des schwulen Dracos eingehen, und das will ich dir um unserer Freundschaft Willen nun wirklich ersparen."

Wie in einer Zeitlupenaufnahme konnte man beobachten wie sich Dracos Stirn langsam in Falten legte, seine Augen schockiert blitzen und seine Kinnlade vor Erstaunen herunterklappte. Die gesamte Selbstsicherheit des platinblonden Jungen war mit einem Schlag verschwunden und er fragte sich ob er seinen besten Freund all die Jahre über wirklich falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Gut, er war sich dessen bewusste, dass Blaise keinem knackigen männlichen Hintern widerstehen konnte, und er konnte sich auch spontan an gut ein Dutzend Situationen erinnern, in denen Blaise ihm gesagt hatte, dass er mit Abstand der bestaussehendste Junge ganz Hogwarts wäre, aber dennoch war ihm nie dieser Gedanke gekommen.

Draco starrte Blaise immer noch unentwegt an während die Gefühle in seinem Inneren verrückt spielten. Zum einen fühlte er sich geschmeichelt, dass Blaise – objektiv gesehen ein wirklich erotischer junger Mann – ihn anziehend fand, zum anderen war Zabini immer noch sein bester Freund und er schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass er trotz der häufigen, meist stundenlangen Gespräche diese Gefühle nie bemerkt hatte.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf um seinen Verstand halbwegs klar zu bekommen, wobei die besagte abenteuerlustige einzelne Haarsträhne ein wenig umherwirbelte, federleicht in der warmen Luft tanzte und dabei ein leichtes Ziehen in Blaise Lendengegend hervorrief.

Blaise Blick wurde dann allerdings wieder auf die Lippen des Blonden gezogen als diese Worten formten, die verhältensmäßig schüchtern waren: „Du hast also Gefühle für mich, Zabini? Gefühle, die über die einer normalen Freundschaft hinausgehen?" Auf eine Antwort wartend senkte Draco nervös seine Augenlider und wagte es kaum zu atmen.

Blaise, der sich schon vor Jahren damit abgefunden hatte bei Draco keine Chance zu haben, lächelte als Antwort und nickte sachte: „Damit liegst du verdammt richtig. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass du keine Angst vor mir haben musst was das betrifft, ich mache mich grundsätzlich nicht an Heteros ran."

Draco sah grinsend auf, dieses Lächeln – Blaise unbekümmertes Lächeln – beruhigte ihn irgendwie und gab ihm einen großen Teil seines Selbstvertrauens zurück. Doch auch wenn zwischen ihm und seinem besten Freund nun alles wieder im Reinen war, eine Frage blieb und brannte wie lodernde Flammen auf Dracos Lippen, so dass er sie nicht lange zurückhalten konnte: „Und wen soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach stattdessen anmachen?"

Blaise runzelte die Stirn und ließ seinen Blick durch den Speisesaal schweifen, betrachtete jeden männlichen Schüler passenden Alters eingehend, es fiel ihm zwar schwer sich dies einzugestehen, aber diese Frage war ihm tatsächlich noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Er merkte wie Draco sichtlich ungeduldig wurde und der Blonde versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen, das momentane Opfer auszumachen, also beschleunigte er seine Suche, die bisher allerdings leider ziemlich erfolglos gewesen war.

Wenn er jemanden für Draco aussuchen sollte, dann musste dieser natürliche einige Kriterien erfüllen. Zum Einen musste er gutaussehend sein, denn er musste ja schließlich zu Draco passen, des weiteren sollte er angesehen sein, ein Malfoy bandelte numal nicht mit dem einfachen Fußvolk an, ...

Wie elektrisiert blieb Blaise Blick am Tisch der Gryffindors hängen. Diese strahlend grünen Augen, dieses widerspenstige dunkle Haar, diese Lippen, die sicherlich geschmeidig und erfahren waren ... warum war er nicht gleich auf ihn gekommen?

In eben dem Moment als sich Blaise zu seinem besten Freund umdrehen, ihm seinen Vorschlag bekannt geben wollte, stand Albus Dumbledore auf und machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sobald der Schulleiter sich erhoben hatte verstummte jegliches Gespräch im Raum, sogar die Lehrerschaft sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Mit einem Lächeln, das nichts Gutes verheißen konnte, öffnete Dumbledore seine Lippen und begann schließlich zu sprechen:


End file.
